


La promesse d'un avenir

by LunaQueen



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Romance, Descent into Madness, Electroconvulsive Therapy, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Madness, Non-Consensual Electroconvulsive Therapy, Psychological Torture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26071048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: [OS] L'existence de Jude n'est qu'une longue route parsemée de trahisons, de chocs électriques, d'abandons, de faux espoirs et de ténèbres. D'obscurité dans laquelle elle sombre peu à peu, inéluctablement. Jusqu'à ce qu'un rayon de lumière apparaisse à l'horizon et l'aide à se relever. L'aide à avancer. Et à vivre, enfin.
Relationships: Sister Jude | Judy Martin/Kit Walker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	La promesse d'un avenir

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre du concours de Kinaï sur le thème "Promesse". Rating M parce que... ben c'est AHS quoi ^^

_La petite fille attrapa la main du garçon et tourna son visage vers lui._

_— Tu promets ?_

_À son tour, il tourna son visage vers elle._

_— Je promets._

_Elle sourit. Le soleil lui tombait sur le front et ses yeux lui renvoyaient chacun de ses rayons. Elle avait dans le cœur plus d'amour pour ce garçon fait de lumière qu'il ne pouvait en contenir._

_Jamais elle n'aurait cru que le bonheur faisait si mal._

oOo

L'ampoule au-dessus de sa tête s'alluma et elle dut plisser les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglée. La brûlure s'étendit de la rétine jusqu'au crâne, semblable à un long serpent s'enroulant autour d'elle, répandant son venin sur son chemin, engourdissant un peu plus ses pensées déjà embuées. Elle avait tellement pris l'habitude de vivre dans un monde d'obscurité, d'ombres mouvantes, que la moindre clarté l'agressait. Lui donnait envie de se recroqueviller sur elle-même, d'enfouir son visage dans ses bras et d'attendre. Attendre qu'ils veuillent bien lui rendre ses ténèbres. Elle les aimait bien ses ténèbres, elle s'y sentait bien. La nuit, elles la berçaient de souvenirs qui ressemblaient davantage à des rêves. De rêves qu'elle n'avait plus conscience d'être des souvenirs. Elles étaient douces et chaudes sur sa nuque, réconfortantes, comme une amie invisible, mais qui n'avait jamais cessé d'être là, de l'accompagner. Depuis toujours. La journée, elles reculaient de quelques pas, suffisamment pour que personne ne se doute de rien, mais pas trop loin pour qu'elle continue à les voir. 

Qu'elles continuent à lui obstruer la lumière. Toujours un peu plus. 

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ses mains, inertes sur la boule de pâte qui deviendrait bientôt une belle miche de pain. Quand avaient-elles vieillies à ce point ? Quand avait-elle perdu le compte du temps ? Quand s'était-elle égarée au milieu de sa vie ? Elle voulut les bouger, malaxer la texture qui tiédissait sur le plan de travail. En vain. Son corps lui échappait, tout comme son esprit. Elle savait ce qu'elle devait faire, elle entendait sa propre voix donner les instructions pour obtenir un pain parfait, croustillant à l'extérieur, moelleux à l'intérieur.

Après tout, c'était leur spécialité. 

_— Personne n'aime votre pain à la mélasse plus que moi. Je le fais griller chaque matin pour mon petit-déjeuner._

Qui lui avait dit cela ? Elle se souvenait d'une chanson. D'un prénom qu'elle avait fait rimer. 

Lana. 

Lana Banana.

La journaliste. 

Qu'elle avait fait interner.

Oui, c'était cela. Elle voulait parler. Elle voulait raconter ce qu'il se passait ici. Elle prenait des notes. N'arrêtait pas de poser des questions. Il ne fallait pas. Il fallait qu'elle se taise. Qu'elle se taise. 

Ses doigts s'agitèrent de soubresauts, ses ongles se couvrant de pâte gluante, tandis que sa mémoire se ravivait. Et lui imposait un autre visage. Une autre voix. 

Son cœur se serra.

oOo

_— Je ne peux pas partir en sachant que je vous laisse moisir derrière moi. J'ai pris des dispositions pour vous faire libérer. Je vais vous faire sortir. La cruauté s'arrête ici._

_Elle lui recracha sa fumée au visage._

_— Ce qui est le plus cruel, Timothy, ce sont les faux espoirs._

_Sa voix tremblait._

— _Je vous le promets, répondit-il, sûr de lui. Je ferai de vous une croyante, Jude._

_La maigre lumière blafarde baignait son visage. Et elle le crut. Parce qu'e_ _lle l'aimait tant._

_Et c'était bien la pire des raisons._

oOo

Un grincement strident retentit et lui meurtrit les tympans. L'étau dans sa tête se resserra davantage. Ce n'était rien de plus qu'une douleur supplémentaire à supporter, une raison supplémentaire qui l'empêcherait de dormir, ce soir. À quoi bon dormir de toute façon ? Il n'y avait que des cauchemars, là-bas, qu'une lande aride où les rêves ne germaient plus, où l'espoir s'était dissout en même temps que le dernier visage connu. Rester éveillée. Ne pas céder, ne pas abandonner l'infime bout de conscience qui lui restait. Parce qu'alors elle serait définitivement et irrémédiablement perdue.

Dans le néant, qu'elle n'avait fait que frôler jusqu'à présent. 

Un néant dont elle connaissait pourtant déjà les contours.

Pour les avoir trop souvent laissés l'envelopper. 

Une main tira la chaise face à elle, laissant son grincement se répercuter sur chaque mur du manoir, chaque paroi de son crâne, avant qu'un corps n'apparaisse dans son champ de vision, qu'une voix n'emplisse ses oreilles. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, s'en moquait complètement d'ailleurs, son attention était retournée sur la boule de pâte. Elle était tout aplatie. Impossible d'en faire quoi que ce soit, désormais, encore moins du pain. Juste bonne à mettre à la poubelle. C'était si simple de jeter ce qui n'allait pas. Ce qui n'allait plus. Elle se demanda si elle pourrait en faire autant avec ses morceaux de pensées éparses. Un sourire tordit ses lèvres sèches. Ses bras s'engourdirent encore un peu plus et ses manches se couvrirent de texture collante. 

— Décidément, Betty, tu ne me sers à rien dans cette cuisine. 

Betty ? Qui était Betty ?

_Betty Drake._

Elle. C'était elle, Betty. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle supposa en tombant sur le regard de la nonne, qui la fixait d'un air mi-réprobateur mi-attendri. Le genre de regard qu'elle ne croisait plus beaucoup ces derniers temps. Qu'elle n'avait plus croisé depuis des années, en réalité. 

Le genre de regard qui n'existait pas, à Briarcliff. 

Le genre de regard que l'on n'accordait pas aux fous. 

— Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te voir, Betty, lui chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, comme s'il s'agissait d'un secret qu'elles seules partageaient. Il dit que tu es de sa famille. Tu te souviens ? 

Il lui restait peu de souvenirs en mémoire, quasiment aucun, à vrai dire, en revanche, elle était certaine d'une chose : elle n'avait pas de famille. N'en avait jamais eu. Aussi, elle observa la jeune femme, beaucoup trop jeune pour déjà travailler ici, pour déjà côtoyer tant d'horreurs, nettoyer sa manche pleine de pâte. Elle était si jolie, son teint était encore rose, elle aurait dû être dehors, au bras d'un charmant garçon, pas en train de materner une vieille femme. Une vieille femme qui perdait la tête, en plus de cela. Elle lui sourit lorsqu'elle croisa son regard, aussi bleu que le ciel qu'elle n'avait plus vu depuis une éternité, la mer dans laquelle elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de nager. Elle voulut le lui dire. Mais lui dire quoi au juste ? Elle ne parlait plus, ne savait plus les mots, ne connaissait plus sa voix. Sa bouche ne lui servait qu'à mastiquer la bouillie infecte qu'ils acceptaient encore de lui servir en guise de repas. Alors elle ne dit rien. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Et trop à la fois. Elle avait des décennies à rattraper. Par où commencer ? 

— Tu es prête à le revoir ? lui demanda-t-elle de sa voix douce, si douce, tellement douce que celui lui faisait mal. Ce n'est pas si souvent qu'on a de la visite, tu dois être contente. 

Elle lui sourit, encore. Elle ne savait pas de qui elle parlait. Mais, surtout, elle ne savait pas si elle était contente. Qu'est-ce que cela faisait déjà ? Impossible de se le rappeler. C'était trop loin dans son esprit, remontait à une époque où elle était si jeune qu'elle ne prêtait pas attention au bonheur. Elle le serrait dans ses bras sans même le savoir, le chérissait sans se douter qu'un jour il l'abandonnerait, un jour il partirait. Pour ne jamais revenir, semblait-il. Il y avait des portes que même le bonheur ne pouvait franchir. Celles de Briarcliff en faisaient partie. Il lui était interdit de rentrer comme il leur était interdit de sortir. Chacun de son côté et pas d'histoires. Leur propre histoire finissait même par s'effacer, inéluctablement. 

En silence, elle la suivit à travers les couloirs, froids et sombres, du manoir, qui, eux, étaient tout sauf silencieux. Des grattements, des hurlements, des plaintes, des pleurs, des grincements ; l'endroit était sinistre. Terrifiant lorsque l'on n'en avait pas l'habitude. Mais elle marchait sans y prêter la moindre attention. Pourquoi s'inquiéter, s'effrayer, de quelque chose que l'on côtoyait depuis des années ? Que l'on avait même fini par côtoyer dans ses rêves ? C'était son quotidien. Son passé. Et son avenir, à présent.

La pièce commune était encore plus bruyante. Mais c'était un brouhaha général, des conversations, des murmures, des échos. Un bruit parfait pour combler le bruissement de l'électricité qui se réveillait parfois, sous ses tempes, à l'endroit-même où elle avait reçu son _traitement_. C'était un des rares souvenirs qui lui restait, un de ceux auquel elle s'accrochait aussi, pas le plus joyeux, certes, mais cela n'en faisait pas moins une preuve qu'elle n'avait pas _tout oublié_. La douleur. Insupportable. Insurmontable. Qui pénétrait chacun de ses membres, chacun de ses muscles, jusqu'à ses os. L'impression de n'être plus qu'une carcasse remplie de métal en fusion, d'avoir des éclairs dans la tête et de la lave à la place du sang. L'impression de fondre. D'être brûlée vive, mais seulement de l'intérieur. Parce que les apparences étaient sauves. À part la peau qui avait légèrement roussie aux coins des yeux et son regard devenu hagard, personne n'aurait pu soupçonner quoi que ce soit.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait personne, justement. Rien que les patients, tous dans le même état, ou sensiblement, qu'elle. Et les autres. Mais les autres, tous ceux susceptibles de pouvoir l'aider, de pouvoir lui tendre la main, de dénoncer ce qu'il se passait ici, étaient complices. Pire, ils étaient coupables. Chacun, soit par le geste, soit par l'absence de geste, la laissait dépérir un peu plus. La laissait mourir. Et, à l'époque, quand elle était encore quelqu'un, pas juste un numéro dans un asile de fous, à l'époque, elle aurait hurlé, aurait été révoltée, aurait pleuré. Aujourd'hui, elle caressait sa chair meurtrie comme un animal blessé léchant sa plaie encore et encore. Ce qu'ils appelaient traitement ne l'avait pas guérie - encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle soit malade -, il l'avait simplement anesthésiée. L'avait abrutie à un stade qu'elle ne pensait même pas atteindre tout en étant encore consciente. 

Ils l'avaient transformée en corps errant, docile, manipulable. Et avec sa mémoire qui fichait le camp, Dieu seul savait ce qu'il se tramait d' _autre._

Son attention fut immédiatement capturée par un homme assis dans le seul canapé encore utilisable de la pièce de vie - quel nom ironique, là aussi, il y avait bien longtemps que la vie avait déserté par ici. Il était difficile de ne pas le remarquer car c'était le seul à paraître _normal_ au milieu de tout ce bazar, au milieu de toutes ces ombres en robe grise informe, au milieu de toute cette agitation. Il était calme. Trop calme. Personne de sensé ne pourrait être aussi calme avec autant de malades prêts à lui bondir dessus. C'était presque comme s'il savait. Comme s'il connaissait l'endroit. Mais s'il avait un jour été admis à Briarcliff, il y avait peu de chances qu'il en soit sorti.

Pas vivant, en tout cas.

La nonne la guida jusqu'à lui et, à l'instant où il l'aperçut, son regard s'illumina. Il la connaissait bel et bien, pourtant, elle, ne se souvenait pas de son visage. Ou plutôt, pas dans son entièreté. Ses yeux marron - _oh pleins de larmes. De haine. Pour elle_ \- la fixaient et elle aurait pu jurer les voir dans ses rêves. Il se leva tandis qu'elle s'approchait, frotta ses mains contre son jeans, mal à l'aise soudainement. 

— Bien, je vous laisse. Sois gentille, Betty, l'avertit la sœur avec un sourire avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner.

Elle était désormais seule avec cet inconnu pas si inconnu qui l'observait comme si elle était un fantôme. Elle laissa ses yeux dessiner le contour de son visage aux traits encore enfantins. Elle savait, le sentait au plus profond d'elle-même, qu'il devait être quelque part enfoui dans sa mémoire. Mais comment le retrouver ? Les chocs électriques l'avaient mise sens dessus dessous, sans compter les médicaments. Son impuissance - son incapacité à contrôler son _propre esprit_ \- lui tordit le cœur. Ils passèrent un long moment ainsi, à s'observer sans rien dire, à se surveiller du coin de l'œil sans esquisser le moindre mouvement. L'idée qu'il paraissait bien trop à son aise ne cessait de la tarauder, de tourner en boucle sous son crâne et le doute s'installa. Et s'il avait été un patient ? Et s'ils avaient été amis ? 

Et s'il était vraiment sorti ? 

Et si elle pouvait sortir, elle aussi ?

Non. Pas de faux-espoirs, c'était le plus cruel, elle le savait. Mieux valait ne rien espérer, ainsi l'on était jamais vraiment déçu de ce qui nous arrivait. 

Elle sursauta lorsqu'il lui prit la main. Sa peau était tiède, un peu moite. Mais si vivante. Si douce. Elle aurait tant souhaité qu'il caresse sa joue avec, qu'il lui rappelle qu'elle le méritait encore, qu'elle pouvait encore ressentir quelque chose. Il se pencha tout près. Les murs avaient des oreilles à Briarcliff, visiblement, cela aussi, il le savait.

— Je vais revenir, Jude. Votre séjour s'achève bientôt, je vous le promets.

Ces quelques mots déclenchèrent comme un éclair sous son crâne, une fulgurance qui lui fit plisser les yeux tant elle l'éblouissait. 

_Jude_.

Pourquoi pas Betty ?

Jude...

Une image se créa derrière ses paupières. Une autre. Si limpide.

oOo

_— Votre amie, mère Claudia, me sort d'ici. Et elle dit que c'est grâce à vous._

_Elle ne l'entendait pas. La brume dans son esprit était trop épaisse, trop tenace. Installée depuis trop longtemps. La femme posa une main sur les siennes. De la chaleur s'échappait de ses paumes._

_— Je reviendrai vous chercher, Jude. Je ne vous laisserai pas ici._

_Jude. Elle connaissait ce prénom. L'avait connu. Ne s'en souvenait plus. Elle tourna la tête vers elle et croisa son regard déterminé. En revanche, elle se souvenait parfaitement de ces yeux noisette. De leur curiosité sans bornes._ _De leur entêtement._

_— Je vous le promets._

_Et, alors_ _que son parfum l'enveloppait et qu'elle entendait le petit claquement de ses chaussures s'éloigner, un autre souvenir lui parvint._

_Ce n'était pas la première promesse qu'on lui faisait._

_La maigre flammèche que ces mots avaient allumée en elle s'éteignit, tandis que Lana Winters s'échappait enfin de Briarcliff._

oOo

Elle secoua la tête pour faire disparaître la voix - et la déception, qui lui collait à la peau comme une vilaine couche de sueur. 

Des promesses. À croire que c'était la seule chose que son cerveau atrophié et parcouru d'électricité parvenait à enregistrer. Et à lui distiller en autant de petites gouttes de poison qui s'insinuait lentement en elle. 

Des promesses. Son cœur en était jonché, mais pas une n'était tenue. Personne n'était revenu la chercher.

— Rien que des mots, marmonna-t-elle sans se rendre compte que c'était ses premiers depuis des années. 

Pourtant, il pressa ses doigts plus fort entre les siens et elle en fut ébranlée. Peut-être que, lui, tiendrait sa promesse.

Non. Pas de faux-espoirs. Elle était trop fatiguée pour cela. L'espoir demandait trop d'énergie.

Et la déréliction qui ne manquait pas de suivre s'emparait du reste, ne laissant qu'une coquille vide. Vidée. Détruite. 

Longtemps après qu'il fut parti, elle resta sur le canapé à ressasser des images longtemps enfouies. Des images - des visages - qu'elle ne pensait jamais revoir. Il n'en faisait pas partie, mais elle était à peu près certaine qu'il devait être là, quelque part. Elle allait le retrouver. 

Parce qu'il n'était peut-être pas de sa famille, comme la nonne le lui avait affirmé, mais il était à présent la seule personne qu'il lui restait. Elle espérait simplement qu'il ne l'oublierait pas comme les autres.

oOo

Il ne l'oublia pas.

À vrai dire, il fit même mieux que cela.

Il revint la chercher. 

C'était le premier jour du printemps, cela elle était certaine de ne jamais l'oublier.

Le soleil brillait. 

Et elle était libre. Enfin.

oOo

_Elle se plia en deux et vomit une nouvelle fois, son corps parcouru de frissons. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues ; elle était si fatiguée. Elle n'en pouvait plus._

_Une main se posa sur ses cheveux et les caressa avec tendresse._

_— Tout va bien se passer, maintenant, Jude. Je vais prendre soin de vous. Plus personne ne vous fera de mal._

_Et même si elle aurait pu tuer pour ses médicaments - pour que cette torture prenne fin -, elle sourit._

_Parce qu'elle se sentait enfin en sécurité. En paix. Et cela valait toutes les souffrances du monde._

oOo

Kit.

Kit Walker l'avait sauvée. 

L'homme interné à tort - ils l'étaient tous plus au moins, ceci dit -, l'homme qu'elle avait tant malmené. L'homme qui l'avait haïe, elle en était certaine, comment ne pas la haïr après un tel traitement ? L'homme qui avait probablement rêvé qu'il lui arrive la même chose qu'à lui. Et c'était arrivé. Les rôles avaient été inversés. Pourtant il était revenu. Il avait eu le courage de remettre un pied dans cet établissement maudit, qui lui avait volé une partie de sa vie, lui avait arraché Grace, leur enfant, puis Alma. Cet établissement qui l'avait changé, pour toujours, sans aucun retour en arrière possible. Il l'avait affronté à nouveau.

Pour elle. 

De toutes les personnes sur Terre, jamais elle n'aurait pensé que Kit Walker prenne pitié d'elle au point de l'arracher à son triste sort. L'arracher à une mort imminente. Et, en réalité, tous deux ignoraient à quel point elle en avait été proche, de la mort. Elle s'était tellement insinuée en elle que, lorsqu'elle s'en était purgée, au même titre que les médicaments, elle avait bien cru sentir son âme se déchirer. Néanmoins, comme pour tout le reste, elle y avait survécu. Cela commençait à devenir une habitude, et elle n'était plus tout à fait sûre qu'il s'agissait là d'une bonne chose. Le moment de partir n'en serait que plus dur, elle le savait.

Derrière elle, elle entendit les pas du jeune homme la rejoindre. Enfin... il n'était plus aussi jeune qu'à l'époque où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois. Cependant, il lui était difficile de ne pas voir dans ce visage marqué par les épreuves - celles qu'elle lui avait fait subir, entre autres -, celui qu'elle avait connu des décennies plus tôt. Elle plissa les yeux pour discerner ses traits dans le soleil étincelant de l'après-midi. Au fond, il n'avait pas tant changé que cela. Il avait toujours ce sourire d'enfant et ces petites fossettes dans le creux des joues. Ses boucles blondes étaient plus courtes, moins prononcées, et quelque chose dans son regard brun s'était éteint. Elle imaginait qu'il arrivait un stade, dans la vie, où chaque regard s'éteignait un peu, quand la dernière part d'innocence en nous mourait. Son cœur se serra. Elle détestait se rappeler qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien. 

Il lui tendit une large tasse de chocolat fumant. Il sentait bon la vanille, son petit secret de fabrication. 

— Je t'ai entendue te lever, cette nuit, lui dit-il de sa voix grave. Encore des cauchemars ?

Elle acquiesça simplement. Les grandes douleurs sont muettes, elle avait appris ce proverbe bien malgré elle. Comment lui expliquer, de toute façon ? Elle ne doutait pas qu'il devait connaître la même situation, à revoir - revivre - encore et encore des scènes qu'elle aurait mille fois préféré oublier. Sentir à nouveau les mains de Leigh, habillé en Père Noël, quelle ironie, sur son corps, tandis qu'il lui enlevait son voile, tandis qu'ils s'apprêtait à en faire de même avec sa robe. Juste avant qu'elle ne le poignarde. Juste avant que ses mains ne se couvrent de sang. Pour de vrai, pas juste celui, davantage métaphorique, qu'elle se traînait depuis des années. Entendre à nouveau la voix, d'ordinaire si douce, si délicate, de Mary Eunice, transformée par le Diable qui habitait en elle. 

Écraser à nouveau cette petite fille en bleu alors qu'elle était complètement ivre au volant. Complètement désespérée aussi. Son corps distordu dans le rétroviseur. Son corps qui s'éloignait quand elle redémarra, sans même avoir vérifié si elle était toujours en vie. Son corps qui disparaissait dans la nuit, celle du ciel et celle de son esprit. 

Elle ne voulait pas lui raconter tout cela. Il était déjà tellement difficile de vivre avec, elle ne pourrait supporter la déception, ou la pitié, ce qui serait bien pire, dans les yeux de l'homme s'il apprenait ce qu'elle avait fait.

Mais ne la considérait-il déjà pas comme un monstre, après ce qu'elle lui avait fait, à lui ? 

Peut-être. Sûrement. Là aussi, il était préférable de ne pas y penser. S'enrouler toujours un peu plus dans le déni. Comme c'était facile, et tiède, et reposant. Jusqu'à ce que la réalité nous rattrape dans nos rêves, évidemment. 

Elle plongea son nez dans la tasse, remplissant ses poumons, et son cœur, de la douce odeur entêtante du cacao. Il se pencha sur elle, effleurant ses tempes du bout des doigts. La peau était encore marquée, le resterait probablement toujours. Deux petites étincelles de chaque côté de sa tête. C'était presque mignon, quand on oubliait leur origine. Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle ne le distinguait plus, les rayons du soleil dépassaient de ses cheveux et ses traits étaient plongés dans l'obscurité du contre-jour. 

— J'ai connu un garçon fait de lumière, autrefois. Tu lui ressembles beaucoup. 

Il se décala et ce fut sur son visage à elle que le soleil tomba en cascade chaude.

— Il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus de lumière en moi. 

Elle but une gorgée de breuvage, ignorant tant bien que mal la blessure que ces quelques mots venaient de rouvrir. _À cause de toi_. Il était trop gentil et attentionné pour le dire, mais elle se doutait qu'il ne devait pas en penser moins. 

— Qui était ce garçon fait de lumière ? lui demanda-t-il en s'asseyant à son côté. 

Leur genou se touchaient, la brise était tiède, l'air sentait bon l'été. Jamais elle n'aurait cru revivre cela un jour.

— Le premier garçon auquel j'ai donné mon cœur et qui m'a promis de toujours en prendre soin. 

Elle chercha son regard.

— Contrairement à toi, il n'était pas très doué pour tenir ses promesses. 

— J'en suis navré.

Elle haussa les épaules. 

— J'ai longtemps cru qu'il fallait avoir le contrôle sur tout, chaque petite chose qui nous arrivait devait être maîtrisée sous peine de nous échapper et de tout ficher en l'air. Mais, au fil du temps, je commençais à croire que certaines choses arrivent, qu'on le veuille ou non, et que, une fois qu'elles sont lancées, on n'a plus qu'à s'accrocher, fermer les yeux et attendre de voir où on va atterrir quand ça va s'arrêter. 

Elle reprit sa respiration. Parler lui était encore si inhabituel, si désagréable. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'à une époque elle le faisait naturellement. Au-dessus de leur tête, un couple d'oiseaux se mit à piailler joyeusement. 

— J'ai bien fait de lâcher prise. Ça a fait mal, au début. Mais maintenant que j'ai ouvert les yeux, que je me suis accrochée, j'ai atterri exactement à l'endroit où je devais être. 

Il pressa un peu plus son genou contre le sien et elle lui en fut terriblement reconnaissante. De l'écouter. De partager tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. De la comprendre, réellement.

— Je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux.

C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait à voix haute, et elle réalisa alors combien elle avait raison. 

Combien elle aimait ce garçon fait de lumière et sa famille. Dont elle faisait aujourd'hui partie.

oOo

Le temps avait filé en moins de deux.

Un instant, elle était dans la cuisine, entourée de Julia et Thomas, encouragés par leur père, et, celui d'après, elle était seule. Encore. Sauf que, cette fois, cela ne faisait plus mal. Plus vraiment. Plus comme avant, quand elle était seule parce qu'elle était abandonnée. Là, elle était seule, mais le cœur rempli des bons moments passés. Rempli de tout l'amour qu'elle leur avait donné, et qu'ils leur avaient donné en retour. Ils avaient été une famille et, oui, elle avait été aimée. Réellement, pour ce qu'elle était, sans artifices, sans mensonges. Sans fausses promesses. 

Et les promesses tenues étaient probablement la chose la plus merveilleuse qui pouvait exister. Quand les actes complétaient les paroles, quand ils les sublimaient, les rendaient vivantes. Vibrantes. Alors le monde tournait au creux de nos mains. Et le soleil rayonnait dans nos yeux. Nous étions l'univers. 

Aussi, quand un seul grain de sable interférait dans toute cette belle mécanique, c'était l'univers entier qui partait en vrille. Qui s'écroulait. Qui s'effondrait en un tas de ruines plein de poussière.

Elle aurait menti si elle n'avouait pas que cela faisait quand même mal, juste un peu. L'impression de planer au-dessus des nuages et puis plus rien. Rien que le sol que l'on se prenait en pleine figure. Et les nombreuses larmes à essuyer sur ses joues. Sans compter les milliers de morceaux de son cœur fissuré dans sa poitrine.

Mais, au moins, ils ne l'avaient pas abandonnée. Au moins, ils lui avaient offert la chance d'être heureuse, pour une fois dans sa vie. 

Elle se baissa et déposa le bouquet de fleurs sauvages sur la tombe froide. Quelques maigres rayons de lumière transperçaient les nuages, mais ils n'étaient pas suffisants pour la réchauffer. Elle frissonna. Ses cils se gorgèrent de larmes.

oOo

_Il pleuvait à verse. Évidemment, ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser, amère._

_C'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un enterrement et, Dieu !, elle aurait tant préféré ne jamais assister à celui-là._

_À sa droite, Julia - comme elle était grande, maintenant, et si belle avec sa peau brune - pleurait doucement. En silence. Sa si petite Julia. Il était loin le temps où son corps d'enfant se nichait tout contre le sien et où elle pouvait l'envelopper tout entière entre ses bras._

_À sa gauche, Thomas - ce qu'il ressemblait à son père, il en était son portrait craché, et elle ignorait jusqu'à présent à quel point cela était douloureux - lui tenait la main et posait sa joue sur son épaule. Il tremblait. Mais elle savait qu'il surmonterait cette épreuve._

_Parce qu'ils la surmonteraient tous ensemble. Comme la famille qu'ils étaient, quand bien même elle était amputée d'un membre désormais. C'était ce que Kit leur avait appris, être toujours soudés, surtout dans les moments les plus difficiles._

_Il était temps pour eux de faire bon usage de ce conseil. Et d'avancer._

_Sans lui._

oOo

Les enfants étaient partis, aujourd'hui. Vivaient à l'autre bout du pays, avaient une famille, des occupations. Ils l'appelaient souvent, bien sûr, mais leur présence, leur chaleur, leur rire, lui manquaient.

 _Il_ lui manquait. 

Le ciel se couvrait, il ne tarderait pas à pleuvoir. Décidément, les cimetières étaient les pires endroits pour rester sous la pluie. 

Elle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'un bruissement de pas se fit entendre derrière elle. Jamais personne ne venait ici. À moins de connaître l'endroit... 

— Bonjour, Jude.

— Bonjour, mademoiselle Lana Banana. 

Cela la fit sourire. 

— Je ne pensais pas vous revoir un jour.

En effet, durant toutes ces années, depuis l'instant où elle lui avait fait la promesse de revenir la chercher - pourquoi cela faisait-il encore si mal d'y penser ? -, elle n'avait plus recroisé son chemin. Elle savait seulement qu'elle avait été en contact avec Kit. Qu'elle lui avait parlé. Lui avait confié avoir cherché après elle. Mais jamais elle n'était passé les voir.

Elle ne s'était même pas montrée à l'enterrement. Et elle lui en avait voulu. Terriblement voulu. 

Plus maintenant. Peut-être que le temps avait adouci son caractère, avait adouci ses plaies, peu importait. Aux côtés de Kit, elle avait appris à pardonner. Et à alléger son cœur.

— Aucune excuse ne pourrait justifier mon comportement... Mais sachez que j'en suis sincèrement désolée.

Elle tourna la tête vers celle qui fut autrefois une journaliste trop curieuse, puis une patiente butée, une amie, l'espace de quelques instants. Un fantôme, dans sa mémoire défaillante. 

— Ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut plus revenir en arrière. 

— Je me suis voilée la face si longtemps. À croire que je m'en étais sortie, à croire que j'avais réussi à mettre Briarcliff derrière moi. Mais j'ai réalisé que je me trompais. 

— On ne peut pas mettre Briarcliff derrière nous. Il reste là, tout près et il surgit toujours au moment où l'on s'y attend le moins. Où ça nous fera le plus mal.

— Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que c'est que de prier encore et encore avant de réaliser qu'il n'y a rien. Absolument rien.

— Détrompez-vous. Je le sais parfaitement. Mais ma mère me disait toujours que Dieu répond toujours à nos prières, c'est juste rarement les réponses que l'on attendait. Je suis désolée pour tout ce que je vous ai fait, là-bas.

— Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, ce qui m'est arrivé de pire n'a pas été de votre faute. 

Elle se tut, comme soudain plongée dans ses souvenirs. 

Elle savait ce que c'était, aussi, elle ne dit rien, lui laissa tout le temps nécessaire pour qu'elle revienne à elle. Qu'elle revienne au moment présent. Un sanglot lui échappa.

— Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir tenu ma promesse. De ne pas être revenue vous chercher.

— C'est du passé, désormais.

Elle avait raison et, pourtant, oh comme cela faisait du bien à entendre. 

— Je suis revenue, mais on m'a dit que vous étiez... morte. Et je l'ai cru. Après tout ce que j'avais vécu, après tout ce que je savais de cet endroit de malheur, des gens qui y travaillaient, des monstres qui y vivaient, je l'ai cru. Si vous saviez comme je m'en suis voulue. J'ai été si bête.

Elle attrapa sa main. Pour la faire taire. Pour la rassurer. Pour lui dire qu'elle comprenait. Tout le monde avait été bête dans cette histoire. Tout le monde était coupable. 

Et tout le monde était pardonné. 

Parce que les années avaient passé.

Et qu'il était temps que, elles aussi, passent à autre chose.

— Restez dormir à la maison, ce soir. Hope et moi serons ravies d'avoir un peu de compagnie.

— Hope ?

— Le chat. Elle est apparue sur le seuil de la porte le lendemain de la mort de Kit. Je n'ai jamais cru aux signes, mais, là, c'était difficile de l'ignorer. Et puis, je crois que nous sommes bien placées toutes les deux pour savoir qu'il faut toujours garder espoir, n'est-ce pas ? 

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil et l'entraîna vers la ferme. Lana la suivit sans un mot.

Au fond, elle aussi avait besoin de compagnie.

oOo

_— Tu veux bien chanter encore un peu ? Pour moi ?_

_Son front était brûlant de fièvre, sa poitrine se soulevait à peine, chacune de ses respirations était plus pénible que la précédente, mais elle gardait le sourire. Pour ne pas pleurer. Parce que, si elle commençait, elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'arrêter._

_Cela faisait trop mal de le voir dans cet état. Après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Après tout le bien qu'il avait semé autour de lui dans sa vie, c'était trop injuste._

_— J'ai déjà chanté toute la journée, et celle d'hier, et celle d'avant-hier._

_— Tu peux bien accorder cela à un homme mourant._

_Ses mains se figèrent dans un tremblement._

_— Ne dis pas cela._

_— Tu sais très bien que j'ai raison. Tu n'es ni aveugle ni bête. Arrête, viens, lui chuchota-t-il en attrapant sa manche et la tirant vers lui._

_Elle se pencha pour poser sa joue sur son épaule osseuse._

_Et elle se mit à chanter. Parce qu'elle lui devait bien cela._

_Dehors, le soleil se couchait. Les enfants, qui n'en étaient plus tout à fait, profitaient des dernières chaleurs de l'été. Ils avaient déjà fait leurs adieux et Kit insistait pour qu'ils ne traînent pas près de sa chambre._

_Elle était la seule autorisée._

_Il attrapa son menton et plongea son regard sombre dans le sien. Dieu que ces yeux lui coupaient le souffle._

_Ou peut-être ce qu'ils abritaient._

_— J'espère que tu sais combien je t'aime._

_Elle acquiesça._

_Les grandes douleurs sont muettes, certes, mais les grands bonheurs, aussi. Elle fut incapable de lui répondre._

_À la place, et c'était sûrement la plus belle des réponses, elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres déjà froides._

_Il lui sourit._

_La lumière mourut._

_Et lui aussi._

oOo

_Jude continua de chanter._

_Et de pleurer._

_Parce qu'elle l'aimait, elle aussi._

oOo

_But baby I've been here before_

_I've seen this room and I've walked this floor_

_You know, I used to live alone before I knew you_

_And I've seen your flag on the marble arch_

_And love is not a victory march_

_It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah_


End file.
